Along with proposals of the concept of cloud technology, the development of network communication technologies based on cloud computing mode applications are under continuous growth. Information technology, integration technology, management platform technology, application technology and the like can be used to form a resource pool in the cloud, which can be used when needed, therefore, is flexible and convenient to the user.
Nowadays, with the increasing popularity of mobile phones, the mobile phones are becoming widely used, which eliminates the needs of using corded phones for some people. When using mobile phones in one's daily life, many phone calls or short messages may come from unknown phone numbers. The calls from the unknown numbers may include solicitation or harassing calls that are advertisements in nature, and may include other very important calls that may not be missed.